


my girlfriend is here

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you flirting with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	my girlfriend is here

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "are you flirting with me?" and cordia!

Lydia eyed the guy next to her. He’d been leaning against the bar, going on about his job or something, and giving her these looks that screamed “I’m trying to impress you, please pay attention to me” for the past twenty minutes.

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked, cutting off his babble about… well, she wasn’t paying attention.

He blinked, closed his mouth and then opened it again. He looked like a fish.

"Well if you are," she continued, "you’re doing a pretty terrible job at it. Now if you’ll excuse me, my girlfriend is here."

She left him to stare after her as she hopped off the bar stool and met Cora at the door to the club where she was getting her wristband attached.

"Hey," Lydia greeted, pulling her in for a kiss when she was free. Cora kissed her back with enthusiasm, gripping her waist tightly and pulling them flush against each other.

"Hey to you, too. Is there a reason for the door greeting? Not that I’m complaining."

Lydia trailed her fingers down her girlfriends arm, leaning in to kiss her jawline a few times before replying.

"Is there a guy at the bar watching us?"

Cora looked up and over her shoulder. “Yeah.”

"Want to ruin his night with some dirty dancing?"

Cora grinned. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkliterati.tumblr.com/)


End file.
